


hear you me

by cottontale



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro, M/M, dominant keith, general appreciation of shiro's tiddies, no self control, porn with some feels, pure self-indulgence, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottontale/pseuds/cottontale
Summary: This isn't how he thought it would go. In the deep, deep corners of his mind, Shiro always imagined Keith beneath him. When he allowed himself to indulge, Shiro was sitting in the pilot's chair of the black lion, Keith in his lap, begging for more, for love, for even just a quick kiss. But with his jaw held captive in a tight, yet gentle grip, Shiro felt the fantasies bleed away."Take off my armor."





	hear you me

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Lifting his thigh over Keith's narrow hip, which wasn't easy in such tight quarters, had Shiro yipping loudly. Keith paused his rhythm to register his surprise and missed when he tried to slip back in. Shiro hissed at the fumble, but soon they corrected positions. Ankle over his shoulder, Shiro leaned heavily against the wall of the small, alien bathroom, and matched his breathing with Keith's thrusts. 

"What - happened - to - just - going - to - _oh_ \- fuck - Keith \- bed?" Shiro asked with each thrust, his body moving in time with the red paladin's. Though much smaller in size, Keith was built for endurance and speed. Shiro, bigger and slower, gladly let his best friend (boyfriend, now, probably... hopefully) take over. 

At first, the two were walking from their lion's docks, Keith jumping from the high of the battle against an empire outpost. Shiro followed him, red in the face, breathing harshly as uncovering another power of the black lion had him dying for more action. Keith, however, kept celebrating and talking about the face-off. 

"You were amazing, Shiro! I didn't know your lion could literally go through solid objects! Imagine their faces!" He bounced off the wall and did a backflip. Shiro had to catch his breath in the shock and wow. His steps stuttered and he nearly plowed into Keith because his stomach suddenly felt like a waterfall of heat. Keith didn't notice and kept on shouting. 

As they neared the paladin living quarters, Shiro had to grab onto the younger pilot. 

"Lance is probably on step four of a mask cleanse and Pidge asked for some quiet to finish her calibrations on her long range scanner. We should be quiet." Shiro whispered, laughing as Keith flushed and quieted immediately. He was dancing on his toes though and whipped his head around too fast. Their noses bumped, Shiro pulled back in pain and they fell into a room. 

Hearing what should have been a painful smack of elbow on metal, Shiro noticed they ended up in a small, very weirdly placed bathroom. His alien arm was in what looked like a now-bent sink and Keith was breathing apologies over him, the swinging door shutting behind them. He couldn't get up and he didn't want to. The view was spectacular. Now that the knowledge of Keith's heritage was in the open, his purple eyes had Shiro shivering. It was the same purple that lit up his lion, that made his heart sing to fly and blow shit up in motherfucking  _ space _ , that looked at him with respect and love. 

It was the same purple that had him trapped, pulling him in like a beam of light. Keith was still wiggling, his knee between Shiro's legs, his hands against the smudged mirror. The tight fit was difficult to ignore but finally, Keith stopped muttering apologies and found Shiro's hypnotized gaze. Their breathing was the only sound, save for Keith's fingers sliding against the mirror. 

Shiro laughed his dad laugh and gave up trying to move. If he didn't close his eyes and try to laugh off the tension, he'd end up making a decision he wasn't sure Keith was ready for. 

But then his red and armored knee brushed gently against Shiro's crotch in an attempt to dislodge their tangled bodies. Shiro had never understood why the Altean's didn't have protection for the groin, but the friction was so good, he had an inkling why. A rush of breath, an intimate sound, froze Keith and Shiro nearly burst into flames. 

"We should, uh, get to bed." Shiro tried to cover up his previous moan with a cough and plea for sleep. Anything, to get Keith's knee away from his crotch, his eyes away from his face which probably matched the paladin's armor. 

"Yeah," Keith exhaled sharply. He didn't move to follow up on his agreement. "Bed." 

"Or," Shiro swallowed. "We could--"

"Yeah, we could." 

"Yeah." Shiro couldn't hold back his breathy laugh of nerves and arousal. He had no clue if Keith understood his meaning on the other things they could be doing. There was another pause and Shiro felt his body respond in kind to their heavy breathing. 

Keith blindly dove and caught Shiro's mouth with his own, startling the black paladin. The kiss was harsh, and Keith was still so out of breath and wired, he exhaled and licked and didn't give Shiro a moment to pull away. He couldn't have, in the tiny bathroom, and he definitely didn't want to. Keith grabbed his chin, like he had in the garrison tent on Earth, and pulled Shiro's head from his mouth. Shiro's teeth pulled Keith's bottom lip with him, leaving a sharp, sweet pain behind. Shiro let his complaints be known, struggling to stay upright as his hand went to pull Keith closer. 

"Shh," Keith admonished, a little coy. "We need to be quiet." 

His own words thrown back at him, Shiro was put in his place and cut off his pleas. Another splash of heat in his stomach. 

"Can you be quiet?" Keith asked. His voice was lovely, deep, and doing wonderful things to Shiro's body and mind. The authority of his grip, his tone, his position, and Shiro was melting into the sink. 

"Yes," he gasped for air, for more, his desperate eyes locked onto Keith's. 

This isn't how he thought it would go. In the deep, deep corners of his mind, Shiro always imagined Keith beneath him. When he allowed himself to indulge, Shiro was sitting in the pilot's chair of the black lion, Keith in his lap, begging for more, for love, for even just a quick kiss. But with his jaw held captive in a tight, yet gentle grip, Shiro felt the fantasies bleed away. 

"Take off my armor." Keith demanded and Shiro lurched to follow orders. 

The clips were in the same places as his own, but Shiro was struggling. Keith held him up now, Shiro's feet barely touching the tile beneath their boots. His strength had Shiro's brain scrambled. He knew he wasn't easy to carry. He was at least two hundred pounds and change, towering over the red paladin at six feet and two inches. Yet Keith held him easily, his arms not even shuddering. Shiro was a mess. 

"Shit," Shiro hissed as his clumsy hands pawed uselessly at the armor. 

"It's okay," Keith whispered, pulling Shiro up and closer, getting a better grip on his thighs. Shiro yipped loudly, Keith's gloved fingers dangerously close. Keith shushed him like a child, again, and the black paladin groaned. Not being in power for once, just following orders... was incredible. 

Obvious in his love of the attention, Shiro held back an embarrassed laugh. Their form-fitting black suits did nothing to hide the smallest changes. Often, Shiro noticed his nipples harden under the black suit before he donned his armor for battle. Now, his arousal was just as obvious. Unable to bring himself to look if Keith was just as affected, he continued to work on the armor. 

One clip after the other finally fell away and Keith was left only in his black suit above the waist. Shiro held onto his shoulders for all he was worth, falling forward as Keith straightened up and kicked his own armor out of the way. Metal elbow hitting metal sink, again, then he was spun around. 

His reflection in the mirror was shocking. Shiro's eyes were nearly glazed over, his vision tunneled. He could barely make out his appearance, but he could still see colors. Red, his hair now salt and pepper in a mess, and Keith's body over his. The swinging door threatened to open again so he blindly smacked his hands to find a lock. In a few tries, the door locked, held and supported his weight while Keith worked on the rest of their armor. 

He pulled the chest guard apart, slid down the magnetized arm pieces, their belts, thigh and leg pieces, and eventually their boots. 

There hadn't been time for anything under their black suits. 

Keith peeled Shiro's suit to his waist, his arms pulling free with a struggle, his chest red and heaving. His legs were wrapped around Keith's hips now, so the removal wasn't easy. Unable to stop himself, Shiro took the free moment and pulled Keith back into their hasty kiss. The red paladin moaned this time, enjoying the rough and heavy bites. Not sure what he was doing, but knowing he needed to taste Shiro again, Keith licked forcefully and Shiro accepted gratefully. The distraction of the kiss paused their undressing, but Keith eventually remembered as Shiro's naked torso slid against his covered one. 

Multitasking, he kissed and undressed the rest of his best friend, pulling the black suit over his ass, down his thighs until it wouldn't stretch anymore. Heaving him up over his arm, Keith held onto Shiro and pulled the rest of the suit down. Kicking it off his ankles, Shiro grasped Keith's head and watched the scene unravel in the mirror. He was at least a head above Keith's, almost touching the ceiling of the bathroom. Keith's back was still clothed, but his muscles were working overtime to support his weight with one arm. Embarrassed, the only one naked, Shiro smacked his head on the ceiling in a struggle. Keith quickly quieted him by taking a nipple into his mouth. Shiro nearly doubled over, trying to balance on Keith's shoulder and head. His moans were drowned out by the wet popping on his chest. Grabbing a handful, Keith continued to devour his chest. 

Ready to burst, Shiro had to look away from the mirror and pull Keith's hair to stop him. The red paladin pulled away with a grunt ripped from his throat, turned on by the harsh pull. Shiro felt his cock twitch at the noise and bit his lip. He nearly fell over in the sudden descent, Keith's arm giving out from his weight. It had lasted less than ten seconds, but Shiro was weak. His knees refused to hold his weight so Keith propped him against the wall and grinned. 

"Take off my suit." 

Shiro didn't hesitate. He ripped the air-tight fabric, past the point of caring, and it peeled off, revealing heated white skin. Later, Shiro would notice the small freckles on Keith's shoulders, and the few moles that peppered his back, but now, he was beyond the point of rational thinking. 

"Wait, Shiro." Keith was gasping for breath, his throat still bared, reliving the yank on his hair in his mind. Shiro didn't wait, continuing to rip and snarl against Keith's black suit, which was stuck on his erection and the angle of his hamstrings. Keith pulled himself free, hissing at the cold, castle air hit his overheated cock. Shiro could have died happy at the sound and beautiful view. 

Suit stuck around his calves, Keith didn't bother to shrug it off and stepped over their armor to reach behind him. There had been a cabinet, he noticed it the moment they had tumbled into the bathroom. Smacking his knuckles painfully against metal, eating his way across Shiro's face, Keith opened the small cabinet door and grabbed the first thing he could. 

The snap of the tip opening made Shiro shiver and surge up, his alien hand snaking back into Keith's hair and pulling as hard as he dare. Keith made the same animalistic, baritone noise. 

"Are you, oh god, Shiro," Keith struggled to ask with his neck yanked so far back, his hair still in the black paladin's grip. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes, Keith, yes yes yes  _ yes _ ," he chanted, yanking hair with each word. Keith put Shiro more securely against the door and floor, opening the tip of whatever he had found in the cabinet and squeezing it across his fingers. 

It was cold and he quickly rubbed it between his fingers to warm up the jelly-like substance. Considering it didn't burn or immediately eat away the flesh of his skin, Keith deemed the alien substance safe. 

Shiro grabbed his free wrist, tugged it to his chest and begged for more squeezing. Keith happily obliged, unable to look away from his large chest. His muscular pecs were thick and red with his blush, nipples hard and the left still glistening from his earlier bites. He was strangely proud of the deeper red marks from his teeth around it. 

The first slick finger was a surprise. Shiro yipped and Keith's mouth slipped down Shiro's stomach as he popped upwards and away from the shocking nudge. 

"Shh," Keith whispered again, pulling his fingers away from Shiro's entrance and coaxing the paladin back down from his shoulders. He almost felt like he was trying to convince a terrified cat into water, but Shiro melted almost immediately at Keith's soft hums. "Shh, I'm sorry, I should have warned you." 

Shiro shook his head and went back to kissing his lips, sucking on his tongue and biting his lips. Keith relaxed and slowly pushed his finger back. Shiro, ready and aware, eagerly sank his hips down to meet it. Keith could barely breathe. 

Minutes felt like mere seconds as Keith slid in more fingers, stretching and thrusting, prepping Shiro as he yanked and nearly tried to sink into Keith's skin. Unable to live without the other, Keith pulled Shiro as close as possible, not an inch untouched. Their thighs were sweaty and stuck together, their hip bones knocking, chests slick, mouths glued, and toes touching. Wrist aching, body aching, Keith pulled away his fingers and Shiro pulled his hair, showing his displeasure. Biting his exposed neck, Shiro told him what exactly he thought of that move. 

But then he was lifted in the air again, a calloused hand smoothing under his knee, pulling his thigh to his hip, hooking his ankle.

"Can you be quiet?" He asked for a final time and Shiro answered honestly.

With a huge amount of effort, Shiro kept his noise level as low as possible, sinking his teeth into Keith's neck. Only the head of Keith's cock was breaching, but still, the painful burn was new. 

Also struggling with the effort to give Shiro time to acclimate to the stretch, Keith dug his nail into Shiro's thigh. The tight, blissful heat was incredibly hard to ignore. He wanted to just pound Shiro into the wall, to break down the door and fuck in the middle of the castle's hallway. Who gave a damn if they were seen? Keith was so in love with this man, he definitely didn't give a shit who saw them. All the better, showing the castle Shiro was his and he'd always come for him. 

Shiro eased off his bite suddenly and Keith nearly dropped him as he sank deeper inside. His arms were exhausted, his adrenaline coming down, but Keith would rather fly out the airlock than stop. 

The rhythm was slow, but piercing. Shiro pushed out a quick gasp with each push and pull, hanging onto Keith's narrow shoulders. He opened his eyes after the pain melted into pleasure and nearly came at the sight he found in the mirror. Keith's back was flexed, the dimples in his spine popping in and out with each of his thrusts. 

"What - happened - to - just - going - to - _oh_ \- fuck - Keith \- bed?"

His ankle over Keith's shoulder and Shiro was dying, miserable because he couldn't scream. Tears were pouring from his eyes, the overstimulation too much. He came and it felt like a punch to the gut. Keith slipped at Shiro clenched from his orgasm and they fell to the floor, but he kept on going until the sparks behind his eyes matched the ones in his belly. 

He pushed in as deep as he could, filling Shiro, holding his breath. 

They fought to open their lungs again, heads fuzzy and hot from their release. Vision returning, Shiro brushed a hand over Keith's head to soothe his probably buzzing and sore scalp. Keith didn't pull out, too tired to move. Head on Shiro's chest, he circled the bit around his nipple until his hand was exhausted. The position wasn't the most comfortable. Shiro's head was on the door, his ankle slowly sliding down Keith's sweaty arm.Keith's feet were between the toilet he just noticed and the sink Shiro had dented.

Slowly, Shiro inched up from the floor and Keith pulled out.

A much slower, softer kiss and a definitely not embarrassed laugh at their mess.

"You're amazing," Keith sighed softly.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> i had to scratch the bottom!shiro itch okay and anyone who knows me even a little knows my ultimate weakness is tiddies
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://foxicology.tumblr)


End file.
